Field of the Invention
A system and method consistent with the present disclosure broadly relates to LED lighting. More particularly, the present disclosure is consistent with providing an LED lighting facility that is configurable to a variety of applications.
Description of the Related Art
The need for greater efficacy in lighting sources has increased the demand for LED lighting fixtures. However, the use of LEDs in applications that produce luminosity sufficient for room lighting require current control and heat management that challenges the lighting designer. Therefore new an innovative methods and systems for the electrical, mechanical, and thermal design of LED fixtures is needed.